Vehicle headlamps can comprise light sources, reflectors, and shields. The light source emits light. The reflector reflects light towards an opening of the reflector. The shield blocks a portion of the light to form a desired light pattern having a cut-off line, thereby preventing glare to from distracting a driver in an oncoming vehicle. However, the light efficiency is reduced due to the light shielded by the shield.